An Unrequited Love
by PianoKeys913
Summary: Alec finds a love interest in an odd situation, however it seems to work. She's a nice girl, but is she who Alec really wants? Or is it someone else? This is an old story of mine that I have decided to finish and revise. Please Comment! It's much appreciated.
1. A Steal Gone Sideways

**This is my first fanfic for Dark Angel. I love the show and created this a long time ago but it got put on the back burner and I never finished it. I decided to revise and rewrite the story since I wrote it so long ago. This is a revision to the first chapter. **

**My story is set around episode 17 of the second season called Hello, Goodbye. This is when Max tells Logan that their relationship is over and he believes that Max is with Alec. I really like Alec as a character and decided to tell the story from his perspective. Plus, I added my own character. So enjoy! I don't mind constructive criticism and comments are appreciated! :)**

**An Unrequited Love**

****A Steal Gone Sideways

Alec crept up to a house he visited earlier that day on a run for Jam Pony. He had scanned the house as the woman signed her package and couldn't miss the 30-inch flat screen TV shining beautifully in the living room. As he picked the lock, his conscience started to nag at him. He thought about the many times Max scolded him for his cat burglar agenda. Of course stealing from customer's houses was the original plan when he took the job as a Jam Pony messenger, but Max told him that it wasn't moral. She always made an excuse that stealing is okay as long as it was from bad guys. _Spare me, _he thought. _Two wrongs don't make a right. _In his case, one wrong equaled one right. All he had to do was steal which came incredibly natural to him and he could have something he's wanted in return.

He'd picked many locks in his day and easily got the door open. He slowly twisted the door knob and entered the house as quietly as he could. As soon as he entered, he was looking right at the television. He thought about how easy it would be to pick up the TV and walk out the door. However, it wouldn't be easy to get it out the door without waking anyone in the house or get it in his car without taking extremely long or looking suspicious. He cursed himself for not doing recon before his mission.

He looked around in the pitch black room with his night vision. The room was very organized. A coffee table was set in front of the couch across from the TV. On the table was an intricately designed vase that looked expensive. He could easily score it for c couple thousand. Alec smirked when he could just take the vase and use that to buy himself a TV. With this idea he reached for the vase, but before he could touch it, someone grabbed his shoulder. He was turned around found himself staring into the eyes of the woman he remembered from the run. She was wearing a robe and her hair was pinned back. She looked extremely angry and Alec knew he picked the wrong person's house to steal from. _So much for a new TV, _he thought.

Within a few seconds she was throwing punches at his ribs and attempting his face. Alec quickly dodged her punches and was surprised at how fast she was. The woman put her fists up and stood in a fighting stance.

"Listen, I…" Alec started while putting his hands up as if he were surrendering. She threw a punch towards his face and hit him in the cheek. Alec no longer held back and decided to defend himself. He began to punch back. As they were fighting, he noticed how similar her fighting style was to his, it was the same. She attempted to kick him, but he caught her foot and flipped her around. She landed on her hands and feet with her back turned to him. He noticed a black mark on the back of her neck and used his keen sight to zoom in closer to it. He saw what he already guessed was there before, a bar code. She got up and faced him again.

"Hey, Hey," He yelled to get her attention. She glared at him and aimed another punch at his face. "Listen!"

Alec grabbed her fist and then got a good grip on her other arm to keep her from fighting him. She tried to kick him.

"You're an X5." He said quickly. Her eyes widened and then she looked at him with confusion. He could tell she was becoming more defensive than she was before so he quickly turned around to show her his barcode before she kicked him in the back. Alec pulled down the collar of his shirt and moved his hair out of the way so she could clearly see the twelve digits that were his proof of being the superhuman he was created to be. He turned back around to look at her face. She still looked at him with uncertainty.

"I remember you from earlier today. You are the one who delivered my package." Alec nodded in agreement. "Why are you in my house?"

"Well with all honesty…." She raised her eyebrows at him. "I was trying to steal your TV or something else of…great value." The X5 frowned at him. "Hey I'm sure you understand right? I mean…we all have to get by."

"Yeah?"

Alec looked behind him at the Chinese vase that was sitting on the coffee table then back at her.

"Are you still paying for that or did you get it for free?" She folded her arms and walked over to the light switch on the wall. Soon they were both staring at each other. After looking closely at the features on her face he noticed how attractive she was. She had hazel eyes and full lips with a beauty mark underneath one side her bottom lip. On her nose she had a piercing. Her face was round but she had a mature look. She had tan skin and she looked to be of Asian and Spanish decent. He smirked at her as he saw her checking him out. She looked away.

"Hey how about we introduce ourselves?" Alec suggested. "We are of the same kin. I'm happy to meet another X5."

"Are you really?"

"The more the merrier."

For the first time, she smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm X5- 634 and I go by Leena."

"I'm X5-494 and I go by Alec."

"It's nice to meet you Alec."

"You too." He kept smiling at her thinking his flirtatious ways would lure her in.

"…I think you need to leave now."

"Oh," Alec chuckled and put his hand on his neck. "right, right." Leena nodded and smiled. "So maybe I will see you around."

"Maybe," he said and left the house.

The next day Alec walked into work and towards his locker. His face was bruised and his body was sore from the night before.

"Hey Normal." He waved his hand as he passed Normal's desk.

"Hey. There's my star boy."

Sketchy walked up to Alec after he grabbed a package off of Normal's desk and grimaced when he noticed Alec's bruised cheek.

"Whoa man. What happened to you?"

"Eh, had a little run in yesterday with a few guys at a bar. Never mess with an angry, emotionally unstable biker. They hit pretty hard with beer bottles." Sketchy nodded in agreement.

"I'll take your word for it." Sketchy walked towards Jam Pony's exit to deliver the package.

Alec saw Max and Original Cindy sitting on the bench in the locker area and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Max, Cindy."

"Hey Alec." Original Cindy replied.

"Hi." Max said.

"How are you all today?" Alec asked still smiling. Max looked up at him while furrowing her eyebrows. She got up and walked over to him when she saw his face.

"What happened to you?"

"Got into a fight."

"Yeah I can see that. With who?"

"Someone." Alec vaguely answered with a smile.

"A swollen cheek doesn't seem like something to be smilin' about." Cindy said to him.

"It was a girl."

"Tsh and she got you like that? I like her." Cindy smiled. Max stared at Alec waiting for him to explain.

"So?"

"So…I got into a fight and that was it. I mean she was…" Alec chuckled.

"What? Who was she? Let me guess, a victim of your player tendencies. I'm sure you deserved that punch to the face." Max retorted.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. You can think whatever you want." He replied. Max picked up the package she had placed on the bench and started to put it in her bag. "Where are you headed?"

Alec picked up the package and read the address. He smiled because it was Leena's.

"Max I'll do this run for you." Max looked at him funny.

"Whatever."

"Thanks." He patted Max and her shoulder and headed towards the door. Max looked at Original Cindy.

"Someone's having a good day." Cindy said.

"Right."

"Hey at least one of us is." She gave Max a look.

"What? I'm fine."

"I know you're over there trying to act like you're okay but I know you are missin' Logan."

"Cindy…Logan and I are just… We're…I'm fine like this with him over there and me over here where I can't cause any more harm to his life." Max responded.

"Hey I'm not going to judge your decision. I just know that you always seem to have a problem with Alec. You can't even stand being around him for a long time."

"He just…annoys me."

"Mhm." Max looked at Cindy. Cindy let out a chuckle and walked over to Normal who handed her a package. Max watched her leave and let out a sigh.


	2. Getting To Know Leena

**NOTE: Here is the second chapter. I actually got some good ideas from your comments! So thanks much. I'm glad you guys like Leena. ****I'm not sure about this chapter but you guys tell me what you think of it. Enjoy! :) **

_Getting to Know Leena_

_Alec walked up the stairs to the front door of Leena's just like he did a few hours ago. He pressed the door bell and took his backpack off so he could get out the package and clipboard. Soon the door opened. He was expecting Leena but the person who greeted him had broad shoulders and a tall stature._

"_Can I help you?" the man asked. _

"_Um…Is Leena Rivera here?" Alec asked while reading the package for her last name. _

"_Yeah hold on." The man turned around and called for Leena. Leena came from down the hall and to the front door. The guy walked away and Leena was standing in the door way._

"_It's you again." She said. _

"_I knew I'd see you again." He handed her the clipboard so that she could sign and then handed her the package._

"_Yeah and this time it's with a swollen cheek." She said. Alec chuckled. She handed back the clipboard._

"_Thank you." She said. _

"_No problem." Alec zipped his bag. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"_

"_When?"_

"_Tonight. Do you know about Crash?" He asked. Leena nodded. _

"_Yeah I do. Tonight at eight? I'll meet you there."_

"_Alright. I'll see you then." Alec said. _

"_Okay. Bye." Leena smiled and closed her door. Alec was hoping she wouldn't bring the guy who answered the door with her. He decided that either way he'd still spend time with her. _

_

* * *

_

_Alec looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and rubbed the place where his beard was before. He made sure his hair was right and then walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to the couch and put on his shoes. Last thing he did was put on his coat and then he headed to Crash. _

_When he got there he sat at the bar and asked the bartender for a glass of beer. He waited to see her come through the door. He was not sure whether she was going to show up at all. He was also unsure about his chance of being with her. Then again he was thinking a little too fast, but he figured they could actually work. She was a transgenic so she understood him and could relate to him. As he was having these thoughts he saw her come in the door. She was wearing a black knit beanie and her dark brown hair was down in waves. She had on a white shirt with a black vest over it, blue jeans, and black boots. Alec smiled as she approached him. She sat down next to him at the bar. _

"_Hey." _

"_Hey." She replied._

"_You showed." Alec said._

"_Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"_

"_Well I figured your boyfriend would have a problem with you meeting up with another guy."_

"_Yeah well I told him I was meeting up with some friends."_

"_Right." _

"_Besides, Dante is just a friend of mine anyway. We are just roomies."_

"_You mean to tell me you two never went out. You just live together."_

"_We could've had a relationship but I was the one who backed away." Leena told him._

"_Why?"_

"_Well I mean…" Leena looked around to see if anyone was listening in to their conversation. "I had escaped from Manticore. I met him, we became pretty close, he offered me a place to stay so I took the offer."_

"_So you crashed at his place because his was nicer?" Alec smirked at her._

"_No because I was practically living nowhere. When I got out of Manticore of course I had no money, no place to stay, just like you I assume. I mean yeah I got a job but I still had to save up to buy a place of my own. I decided to stay with him to be able to get myself together. I was finally free you know. And as much as I enjoyed it…I didn't really know what to do or what I wanted because I was never given those opportunities." Leena explained._

"_Yeah…" Alec nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."_

"_So I'm guessing Dante doesn't know who you really are." Alec assumed._

"_No…of course not. Why would I tell him? He'd never understand it."_

"_Yeah well that's what you may think but…I actually have friends that know what I am and they are really cool about it." Alec nodded and watched her tilt her head to the side._

"_Really? They didn't…freak out or anything?" _

"_Not that I know of anyway."_

"_Hm. You have some cool friends." _

"_Yeah." _

"_So um…what about you? Did you escape when it was burned down?"_

"_Uh yeah I did. I was actually out on a mission and when I came back it was in flames. It wasn't hard for me to live in the outside world. I had already experienced it before since Manticore would send me out on missions a lot." Leena nodded._

"_So are you with anyone?" Leena asked._

"_Nope." Alec took a sip of his drink and thought about Asha. He could have been with her, but he knew that they were just two different. They came from two different worlds and she'd never understand his life. Then again, Max and Logan never let that get in the way. "I didn't think we were going to work out."_

"_She'd never understand right?" Alec sighed._

"_Right."_

"_Yeah. That's why I want to find someone who I can relate to. Someone who understands who I am and where I come from." Leena looked at him and gave a little smile. Alec smiled back and looked her in the eyes. Their evening went on a such. They talked and clicked with one another. Alec started to like Leena more as he got to know her. _

_

* * *

_

_Alec walked with Leena out of Crash to the parking lot. He walked her over to her car. _

"_I had fun." Leena said to him as she leaned on her car. _

"_I did as well." _

"_Listen um…maybe we should hang out again sometime." Alec nodded in agreement._

"_Yeah. Definitely." _

"_Alright um…" Leena looked behind her into her car. She reached in for something and then came back out holding a pen. She took Alec's hand and wrote her number onto his palm. "Call me when you want." Alec couldn't help but smile at her._

"_Okay. I will."_

"_Bye." She smiled and got into her car. Alec waved his hand and then walked down the parking lot to his car. He sat in the drivers seat and looked at her number written in black ink on his hand. He didn't expect to meet another X5 the way he did, or become so attracted to her. There was something about her that made him enjoy her company. He thought about introducing he to everyone, but he decided to wait on that. If they didn't work out then she would just look like another one of his girls that he had been in a relationship with. _

_He realized how he kept thinking about being with her. He didn't understand why these thoughts were coming to him so fast. He had just met her. Alec did not want to be pulled into another serious relationship. He had told himself that he wouldn't let himself get too attached like he did with his first love. Alec sighed and started his car. _


	3. Catching Up With An Old Friend

**NOTE:** **Okay here is the third chapter! Please Comment. **

Chapter 3

Catching Up With An Old Friend

The next day was a Saturday, his day off. Alec stretched his arms and then opened his eyes to the new day that was open to new things. The sun was bright through the curtains. He sat up and began running through his mind the things that he could do that day. He got out of bed and walked into his kitchen where he realized he wasn't hungry. The smell of paint didn't give him an appetite. He walked into the room where Joshua was painting another picture of Annie. He looked around the room at all the canvases laying around and it seemed as if the whole room was dedicated to her. Joshua looked at Alec when he walked into the room and smiled at him.

"Good Morning Alec." He said with his canine teeth showing.

"Morning Josh." Alec sat down at the desk full of papers and miscellaneous things. He watched as Joshua gently stroked the canvas leaving an imprint of color with the purpose of creating Annie. It was Annie without a voice and without a presence for Joshua to enjoy. It was the only was Joshua could be with Annie since he could no longer see her. Alec could see the Joshua's happiness and sadness as he looked at Annie's face. Alec saw Josh like this ever since he had to move in a few days ago after being accused of killing a man who his identical brother Ben really murdered.

"So what are you doing today Alec?" Joshua asked.

"I don't know yet. Maybe I'll go find someone to hang out with."

"You can hang out with Max."

"Yeah…Max." Alec said and raised his eyebrows. He knew that it was never worth asking Max to hang out with him. She'd never want to. He thought about Biggs. Biggs was one of the guys in Alec's unit back in Manticore. He ran into him one day when he was at Crash. He told him that he'd stay in touch. Alec grabbed his cell phone off of the table where he left it the night before after spending time with Leena. He dialed Biggs number and waited for him to pick up.

"Yeah?" Biggs answered.

"Biggs. Hey man."

"Oh hey Alec. What's up?"

"Nothing really. What are you doing today?"

"Probably going to run around town. You want to come?"

"Yeah sounds good."

______________________________________________________________________________

Alec and Biggs met up and head to a diner. Once they got to the diner they ordered some food and began eating.

"So what have you been up to?" Biggs asks.

"Work, Crash, trying to stay out of dodge."

"From what?"

"Well I was almost put in jail." Alec told him.

"Why?"

"My twin brother." Alec smirked. "He killed someone and he looks just like me." Biggs nodded and folded him arms on the table.

"How'd you get out of that one?"

"My friend Max. She got me out even though she was going to leave me there. She never liked me much, but I think we're okay."

"Hm."

"Yeah. What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Well, I actually met someone. A girl. Her name is Natalie."

"Is she an transgenic?"

"No." Biggs shook his head. "I don't know, I've always been attracted to other girls. You know the ones who aren't all serious. I like laid back, easy-going girls. Like…." He looked up at the ceiling as he thought. "Do you remember Crystal? We met her back on a mission."

"We met a lot of women on our missions." Alec smiled.

"Yeah." Biggs chuckled. "I remember her specifically. She was a great girl. I think I might like Natalie just as much."

"That's nice man."

"Yeah….I need to get a good job though."

"I can see if there's any space open at Jam Pony." Alec said.

"Jam Pony?"

"Yeah where I work. It's a delivery service, easy. We just deliver packages. You also get a sector pass along with the job."

"Sounds nice. I wouldn't mind doing something like that." Biggs nodded his head.

"If you're interested I'll put a good word in for you." Alec told him.

"Yeah definitely. Thanks man." Alec nodded and picked up his glass of orange juice. "So do u have a girl? What about the girl Max you were talking about." Alec choked while he was drinking; he pulled the glass away from his mouth and swallowed the juice. Biggs smirked at him.

"Alright I guess not…" He chuckled a little.

"No…she's…no. Max?…never." Alec responded continuously shaking his head.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Alec squinted while he thought about the answer to Biggs question.

"Well….she's got a really bad attitude. I mean don't get on her bad side."

"Yeah…that's it?" Biggs asked.

"She'll beat anyone into the ground."

"Right…" Biggs assumed Alec was exaggerating.

"You'd have to meet her. Then you'd understand. I mean she was going to make me stay in jail before she got me out."

"She still got you out though."

"Yeah." Alec rejoined.

"Have you done anything to her?" Alec paused on answering that question. He remembered how he almost considered cutting the skin off of the back of her and Joshua's neck in order to get barcodes for proof of the deaths of two transgenic. He had gotten himself in a bad predicament with the most dangerous enemy of his kind. Even though he did not do it there was still a bitterness in Max towards him. The money she spent saving him by getting an explosive removed from his neck was for her and Logan finding a cure for the virus. Alec could admit that he still felt bad for ruining Max and Logan's chance of being together. Now. Max just saw him as a jerk and he really wanted her to see who he really was.

Alec had gone into a trance thinking about the past. Biggs waved a hand in front of his face.

"Alec." Alec looked at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." He cleared his throat.

"….So have you done anything to her."

"No, not really." Alec told him. He didn't want to tell Biggs about that whole situation. "It was all in the past now anyway" He thought to himself.

"So since it's not Max…then who is it?"

"Maybe it's no one." Alec said.

"I find that hard to believe." Alec chuckled and nodded.

"Okay I have been talking to someone."

"Yeah? Do you like her?" Alec smiled. Biggs laughed.

"Yeah I like her. But right now we are just friends. That's all."

"That's all, as of right now." Biggs said.

"I don't know."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know if she wants to be with anybody right now."

"Exactly. You don't know. So find out." Biggs told him.

"Yeah. I will." Alec wasn't sure if he wanted to be in a relationship. He was still very unsure from his first relationship. Now he kept his feelings inside and knew he'd have a hard time showing them. Alec and Biggs continued eating at the diner and then left.


	4. The Date

The Date

After catching up with Biggs, Alec headed back to the house to see what Joshua was up to. When he walked in he saw Josh painting and Max looking over his shoulder.

"He went out with friend." Josh said to Max. Alec made himself present.

"Talking about me?" He smirked and looked at them.

"I was just wondering where you were, wondering if you were out causing trouble."

"You're funny Max." He laughed. "No, I just caught up with a good friend. Got him a job at Jam

Pony."

"Just now?"

"Yup. Took him down there, told normal how reliable of a friend he was." Alec told her.

"And he believed you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he? Come on, you've never met Biggs."

"Biggs?"

"Yeah…you'll meet him." Max nodded. Alec walked closer to see Joshua's painting.

"Hey Josh. What are you working on?" Alec asked while trying to understand the many strokes on the canvas.

"Something from deep down inside."

"Hm…you want to explain it to me Josh?" Alec asked.

"It's not finished yet."

"Hm….okay. Well I've got some things to do so catch you two later."

"Why in such a hurry?" Joshua asked.

"…got something to do, places to be." He left the house and took out his phone. He dialed Leena's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" He smiled when he heard her voice.

"Hey Leena, it's Alec."

"Oh hey Alec. I wasn't expecting you to call."

"I wanted to see how you were doing and besides how could I not?" She let out a chuckle.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm alright. Um…I enjoyed myself last night and I wanted to know if you wanted to….go on a date with me?"

"Yeah definitely. When?" Leena asked.

"Tonight…maybe?"

"I'd love to. How about dinner?"

"Alright." Alec agreed.

"Okay sounds good."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me." Leena said. Alec smirked.

"Okay then. 7:00?"

"Okay."

"See you then."

"Bye."

He hung up and smiled to himself. He didn't notice Max walking out of the house.

"Daydreaming?" Alec looked at her as she walked over to her bike.

"Something like that."

"About who? You're girlfriend?" She asked while smiling at him. Alec jumped and walked up to her.

"I don't have a girlfriend Max." Alec said. He had a serious expression. Max laughed at him.

"Relax I was just joking. I guess the girl whose house you broke into didn't want you." Alec relaxed and smiled remembering that Max didn't know who Leena was.

"Yeah she just dropped me like a rock. Yeah…Yeah." He made a dropping motion with her hands and then stared off into space again. Max raised her eyebrows and then got onto her motorcycle.

"Whatever. I'll catch you later. Crash tonight?"

"Oh uh…no." Alec scratched the back of his head.

"No?" Alec tried to think of an excuse.

"Yeah um…I got some stuff to handle." Max waited for him to finish talking. Alec nodded deciding to leave it there.

"Oh okay. Well I'll see you at work then."

"Yeah….okay. See ya." Alec said.

"See ya." Max started her bike and sped off down the road. Alec sighed as he watched her leave. Alec couldn't understand why it was hard for him to tell Max the truth. He was going out on a date with an X5. It was that easy. Then again, nothing was easy with Max he thought to himself, especially with him. Besides, why should it matter if she knew he had a date? It wouldn't affect her in any way. She wouldn't even care, he thought.

He shook all of his thoughts away and got into his car. He had to go buy himself something nice for tonight.

Alec fixed his dress shirt and checked his shoes making sure everything was okay. He walked into the living room to show Joshua. Joshua looked up from his book and stood when he saw Alec come in.

"Alec you're all dressed up."

"Yup. I have a date tonight."

"A date…with who?"

"This girl I met a few days ago."

"Really?"

"Mhm. How do I look?"

"You look good." Josh smiled and put his hand on Alec's shoulder almost knocking Alec over. Alec regained composure.

"Okay then. I'll be back…later." Alec told him.

"Okay. Have fun." Joshua smiled showing his canine teeth. Alec headed towards the door. "Don't do anything bad."

"Yeah."

"No running into trouble."

"Josh don't worry. I'll be fine." Alec assured him.

"Okay."

"See ya." Alec left the house and got into his car.

He made it to Leena's house and rang the doorbell. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hand that he picked up on the way over and waited for her to come to the door. He checked his watch and saw that he was five minutes early. He was never early for anything. He smiled to himself and then the door opened. Leena smiled at him and then at the flowers.

"These are for you." He said and handed them to her.

"Thank you Alec." She smelled them and then leaned in to give him a hug. He could smell her perfume as her curls tickled his neck. "Come in."

He walked into the house and stood in the room where he first attempted to rob her. He was able to fully see her in the bright room. She had on a burgundy dress with black heels.

"I'll put these in water." she said as she walked into the kitchen. Alec nodded and watched her leave the room. He didn't know whether to sit or stand. So he just stayed in the same spot until she came back. When she came back into the room she grabbed her coat that was flung on the arm of the sofa and began to put it on. He walked over and helped her. As she was buttoning it, she turned to face him.

"Thanks." She smiled. He nodded and smiled. She walked over to the door and let him out first. Then she locked her door and walked to the car. He held the door open for her and then got in. He pulled off and started towards the restaurant.

"So where are we going?" Leena asked.

"Well a good friend of mine told me about this really nice restaurant and I thought we should try it out." Alec said. She nodded still wondering what kind of restaurant it was.

He parked in front of the restaurant that was illuminated by lights wrapped around the trees. There was a red carpet leading to the inside and a man standing at the door.

"Wow this is nice." Leena said. Alec got out of the car and opened her door. They walked into the restaurant to the table Alec reserved for them.

The tables had red table cloths, wine glasses, and neatly set utensils and plates for dinner. As soon as they sat down a waiter greeted them. They ordered their food and began eating shortly after.

Alec cut into his steak and looked at Leena.

"You picked a great restaurant Alec. This is really nice." She said to him.

"Glad you like it. I guess I got lucky. I don't know what kind of food you like."

I'll try anything. I love all different types of food and I love cooking too."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yeah when I was able to try new things and make them I thought it was fun. I love it." She told him.

"I'll have to try your food sometime." He smiled at her.

"Maybe you will." She returned a smile. "So what are some things you like to do?"

"Well, people always think I just like to make trouble. I mean, I like to have fun. I like to think of myself as a free spirit. I enjoy hanging out at crash with my friends and just making everyday fun. And um…most people don't know this but I play piano." Alec told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah….but it's only because of Manticore so…I don't really like to think of it as a hobby. Besides….it just brings pain…to play." His gaze fell onto his half-finished plate.

"Yeah. Manticore doesn't bring any good memories."

"Yeah well. Cheers to being in the real world." Alec cheered himself back up. Leena nodded and the toasted. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Leena titled her head to the side. "Oh." Alec chuckled to himself. "Like X5's you were close to. My friend, the other X5, she calls them brothers and sisters. I guess they are in a way."

"Yeah. They are." Leena thought about it and agreed. "I was close to a few X5's, but of course we lost contact." She shrugged. "But what can you expect, you know? I mean, we have to stay separated."

"No you don't have to. You have a choice." Alec told her. "My friend….she tried so hard to find all of her siblings. Most of them chose to stay distant, but she always wanted them close. It's all up to you. You can keep your identity secret together. It is nice to have someone around who understands what you are going through." Leena smiled.

"Like you." Alec found himself staring into her eyes. She leaned across the table and put her hand atop his. He lost track of how long they were gazing at one another when the waiter came up to them.

"How are you two enjoying your meal?"

"It's great." Leena replied while moving her hand away from Alec.

"How about you sir?"

"Great. It's great."

"Glad you are enjoying yourselves. Would you like the bill?"

"Yes please." Alec said.

"Okay." He handed the bill to Alec and grabbed their plates off of the table.

"Do you want anything else?" He asked Leena.

"No I'm okay."

"Okay." Alec pulled out his wallet from his pant pocket and paid with a tip. He put the bill on the table and then stood up. After helping Leena put her jacket on, he drove her back to her house and walked her to the door.

She turned to him.

"I really enjoyed myself." She told him.

"Me too. Glad I picked that restaurant." Alec smiled. Leena chuckled.

"Yeah." Alec stepped forward and hugged her. He had the urge to kiss her and almost decided not to, but he changed his mind. He leaned toward her expecting to kiss her. Yet, she turned her face and he kissed her on the cheek. He looked away from her embarrassed.

"I really enjoyed myself Alec. I hope we can…do this again soon." She assured him.

"Yeah…definitely." He said. He took her hand and put it to his lips. When he looked at her she was grinning. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Bye." She nearly whispered and turned to open her door. He jogged down the stars of her house and walked to his car. He got in and watched her open and close the front door. When he could no longer see her, he banged his head on the headrest and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Almost…" He thought for sure that he would be able to kiss her. Alec had a lot of experience with women and knew that if he took one on a date to a restaurant like that he'd definitely get a kiss. However, she definitely was not like any of the girls he'd ever known. There was something special about her that made him want to keep trying harder on top of his competitive nature and ego. He could not help but smile. He started the car and headed back to Joshua's place.

When he made it to Joshua's he casually walked into the house with a nonchalant look on his face thinking that Josh would have waited up for him to get back. The candles where still lit in the living room, but Joshua was sleep on the floor with his mouth wide open and a book laying on his chest. Alec smirked at the canine and took the book off of his chest. He closed it and put it back on the bookshelf Josh had salvaged out of Sandeman's old furniture. He blew out the candles and his night vision kicked in. He took off his dress shirt and threw it on the arm of the couch, lay down, and then rested his eyes.


	5. The Bigg First Day

**NOTE: Heyy i'm still updating. =) **

The Bigg First Day

When Alec woke up the next morning the first thing he saw was Joshua's obedient eyes staring at him. Joshua was sitting right next to Alec as he slept on the couch waiting anxiously for him to get up.

"Good morning Josh." Alec grumbled.

"Morning Alec." Joshua's smile was bright.

"I have work today…" Alec said to himself.

"What happened?" Josh asked curiously.

"What happened when?"

"Yesterday." Alec returned a blank stare. "On your date"

"Oh yeah well…"

"Alec getting busy." Joshua grinned innocently only knowing of the phrase "getting busy" through hearing Max talk about the virus.

"No. There was no getting busy, Josh. I had a nice date at a nice restaurant with a nice girl." Alec told him.

"So no getting busy…at all?" Alec groaned remembering how Leena avoided his kiss.

"No. Now if you excuse me I need to get ready for work." Alec got up and headed for the bathroom.

He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His eyes drooped with sleepiness and he rubbed them vigorously. He splashed water in his face and continued to get ready. Once he was dressed he said bye to Joshua and got in his car.

He walked into Jam Pony and into the crowd of people near Normal's desk. He saw Biggs surrounded by all the curious employee's and pushed his way through. Biggs turned to him and smiled.

"Hey what's up Alec?"

"Hey man how's it goin'?" Normal stepped into the crowd as well.

"Okay everyone he's just another employee like the rest of you bums. But if you must know his name is Biggs and he will be your fellow co-worker. Please be kind and treat him with respect because he will work ten times as hard as the rest of you crustaceans. Now bip bip bip! Get to work people let's go. Disperse!" Normal hollered as everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. Biggs looked at Alec and shook his head after hearing what Normal said. Alec smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Welcome aboard Biggs. I'm sure you and Alec will make a great team in delivering these packages." He shook Biggs hand and then turned to Alec. "And thank you for recommending such a nice young man to join the team."

"No problem Normal. You know you can trust me." Alec assured him. Normal patted him on the back and went back to his office.

"And his name is Normal?" Biggs asked in disbelief.

"Yup he's one strange guy, I know. You'll get used to his name calling and yelling over time." Alec nodded.

"If you say so." Biggs replied. "What else is there for me to know?" Alec thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah! You need a locker. Follow me." Alec lead him to the locker are and opened up a free one for him. "You can keep all your stuff here if you'd like."

"Okay." Biggs took off his book bag and placed it inside the locker. The sound of Normal's voice could be heard from the reception desk.

"Late as usual! You're lucky that you still have this job Missy Miss." Normal yelled to Max and she ignored him and walked in Alec and Biggs direction. Original Cindy jogged up to Max. As they walked up they noticed Biggs.

"We have a new guy." O.C said. "What's your name sugar?"

"Biggs. And you are?" He put his hand out for her to shake.

"Original Cindy. Welcome." She shook his hand and then greeted Alec. She sat on the bench and opened her bag.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Max. Nice to meet you." Biggs face lit up and he smiled.

"Oh so you're Max." He said. Alec nudged him and waved his hand at Max.

"Hey Max how's it going?"

"Alright."

"Good, good." He began to push Biggs form the area. "Let's go find Sketchy so you can meet him too."

"Oh okay."

Max and O.C watched Alec push Biggs forward. Max shook her head and sat on the bench with Original Cindy.

"He acts so strange sometimes."

"Hm I wonder why." O.C replied with sarcasm.

"Yeah I wonder why too." Cindy looked at Max and laughed when she saw how serious Max was. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"This is the first time you've noticed how strange he acts around you Max?" Max paused and thought about it for a second.

"Yeah. Why would I pay attention to him?" Max asked.

"Max he thinks about everything you say to him." Cindy told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…what I mean is that he takes your opinion into a lot of consideration."

"Why would he do that?"

"…that would involve making assumptions." O.C looked Max in the eyes and could see her searching for an answer. "Well, you know, he cares about you. You are friends…in a weird kind of way. You do look out for one another right?" Max paused and then burst into laughter.

"You are really funny."

"So are you sugar." Cindy said back with an eyebrow raised. Max sat there confused and shook off her thoughts.

Alec lead Biggs over to the bikes so that they could get one and begin their runs.

"Where's uh..,Sketchy." Biggs asked.

"Huh? Oh I guess he's not here yet or out on a run." Biggs nodded. "So yeah let get you a bike." Alec reached for a bike.

"So that's Max." Biggs said. Alec stopped and looked back at Max and Original Cindy talking on the bench. He looked at Biggs who was smiling.

"Yeah…that's Max. Why?"

"Well the way you described her I wasn't sure what to expect, but she's cute." Biggs smirked.

"….yeah well she's pretty much taken. I mean she's liked this one guy since I met her and I think she's on a dating hiatus right now so…"

"Hey I'm not going to try and take a girl away from another guy. Besides I have my own girl."

"Yeah.." Alec got a bike down.

"I mean the way you guys act towards each other…it seems like…"

"Like what? We are just friends alright? Nothing else so if that's what you were going to say then you are completely wrong…."

"Alec…" Alec looked at him and stopped.

"I was going to say that it seems like she doesn't hate you as much as you made it sound. She doesn't seem to have that bad of an attitude either." Alec scoffed.

"Yeah that's because you haven't been around her that long." he got closer to Biggs and whispered. "Try spending everyday with her in a Manticore cell. Trust me."

"Whatever you say." Biggs smirked and got a bike down. Alec paused and began to think about what Biggs said but he shook off his thoughts.

**NOTE: Please comment! thanks for reading **


	6. Canvas

**NOTE: Hey everyone! Back with a new addition to my story. =)**

Canvas

Alec and Biggs went on their first run together and to Max's surprise, it went was successful. Normal was more proud than ever.

"See! These are what I call good employees." Normal shouted so that everyone in Jam Pony could hear. "Alec and Biggs. My winning team."

"Please, Normal your embarrassing me…really." Alec said as Normal put his arm around both of the guys shoulders. Alec patted Normal on the back and escaped his grasp. Max walked over to him.

"Well I'm surprised." Max said with a smirk.

"What? You know Normal does this on a regular basis."

"No. You barely ever work so hard. 'Quality not quantity' right?" The smirk stayed on her face while she walked towards the lockers. Alec turned to find Biggs still in Normal's grasp. Alec sighed before he walked up preparing himself for Normal's excitement.

"Hey we appreciate your recognition of our hard work. That's why me and my friend here have to leave so we can go celebrate." Alec put on a fake smile.

"Oh I don't want to keep you two from celebration. I'll see you two tomorrow." Normal grinned and patted Biggs on the back. To Alec's relief, Normal went behind the desk and began to read over some papers.

"Come on." Alec said quietly to Biggs as they hurried out of Jam Pony. It was the usual night that everyone met up at Crash and Alec wanted to take Biggs there to hang out.

After stopping home to change and relax, they headed to Crash and met up with everyone. Max, Original Cindy, and Sketchy were all sitting with a pitcher of beer in the middle of the table like a vase with flowers. The beer was relaxation after a tough day at work. Alec and Biggs walked up and sat down at the table.

"Hey." Original Cindy greeted them. Max greeted them with a smile and nod.

"Hey Alec you brought a friend?" Sketchy asked.

"Sketch this is Biggs, Biggs this is Sketchy."

"Hey what's up?" Biggs shook Sketchy's hand.

"Hey man."

"With all honesty I've never seen Normal that excited." Sketchy chuckled.

"Yeah maybe he'll do Employee of the Month starting with you two." Max said. Original Cindy laughed.

"I'm glad I'm on his good side. I don't remember the last time I've heard 'bip bip bip' directed towards me." Alec smirked.

"You've got a point." Cindy agreed.

"Hey Sketchy."

"Yeah Max?"

"How's Herbal?"

"Herbal?" Alec asked.

"He's a good friend of ours who used to work at Jam Pony." Sketchy told him. Alec nodded and thought about how new everything still was to him. Max had been out in the world longer than he had ever been. "Yeah, he's doing alright. He himself an office job. Says he's making a lot more money now."

"Good for him." Original Cindy said and took a sip of her beer.

"But he still misses everyone. He told me to tell you guys that 'everything is all good all the time'." The three of them couldn't help but smile. Alec and Biggs just looked at each other.

"I'll go fill up this pitcher." Alec said and took the pitcher off the table. He went down the stairs and to the bar where he gave the pitcher to the bartender. He stood with his elbows on the table and looked over at the people around him. He stopped when he saw Asha. He had told her not too long ago to leave him alone. Now he felt awkward. She waved and then turned away from him. Asha was a great girl, but he knew that they were too different. She'd never understand where he came from. The bartender took him out of his thoughts when he placed the pitcher in front of him.

"Thanks." He said and walked back to the table. Everyone had been laughing about something, but he didn't really care to get in on the joke. There were too many times that he was the jokester or the 'smart alec.' He suddenly felt like being alone and felt like going back to Josh's and crashing. He walked up to Biggs.

"Hey do you want to leave now?" He asked.

"Yeah sure…is there something wrong?" Biggs asked him.

"No. I just want to get some sleep." Biggs nodded and stood up.

"Hey we're are going to leave." Alec told everyone.

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow." Sketchy said and waved. The guys left Crash and got into Alec's car. Alec drove Biggs home and then went to Joshua's. As soon as he walked inside the house he could smell the paint. He saw Joshua painting a picture. He couldn't really tell who it was but it looked the a woman.

"Hey Picasso." Alec said while throwing his coat onto the couch.

"Hey Alec."

"What are you painting?"

"Her name is Annie."

"Annie….Who's Annie?"

"…I met her one day when she was walking passed the house."

"Ohh…you met her…Josh."

"She can't see Alec."

"Josh, you remember what Max said right? You are not supposed to talk to any of them. That could lead to something very bad."

"So you can go outside Alec? You can talk to people because you look like them?"

"Yes Josh."

"I'm tired of being alone Alec."

"Trust me. Sometimes it's better not to get involved."

"How do you know?"

"If anybody…I know, alright?" Alec became frustrated. He thought about his first love who was put in a coma. Then, he let Asha go. He thought it'd be better for him to stay away from love altogether.

"What if you…really really like them, Alec?" Joshua asked with honesty.

"That's all the reason to stay away." Joshua frowned and turned back to his painting. He paused before picking up his brush. Alec thought that what he said may have gotten to Josh, but Joshua picked up his brush and added to his canvas. Alec laid back on the couch and shut his eyes. He didn't know what was happening to him. He hadn't felt so sad and angry since he'd been in a Manticore cell. He'd been happier since he met all the people from Jam Pony, but he could not escape his true feelings.

Alec woke up feeling groggy. He pulled himself off the couch and quickly got dressed. If he moved any slower he would be late for work. Joshua was still asleep as Alec was heading out the house. He looked at the canvas and saw that it was almost completed.

Alec thought about what he said to Joshua the night before and thought that he might have been a little too harsh. Was Joshua really wrong? Was it wrong for him to want to love someone and be loved back? He thought about how hard it probably was for him to look out the window and see a world that he could never truly belong to. Then again, Alec did not really belong in the world either. He just had a better chance of hiding his true self from everyone.

He got like this sometimes. He'd go weeks without saying much and feeling like he was in a haze. He realized that the canvas he once tried to create had been ruined. Ever since the incident with Rachel he felt the need to keep himself away from his true feelings. That was the only way that he could survive Manticore missions. Now that he was out he still felt the same way. It was a way to protect himself from getting hurt. He realized that the more he liked Leena the more vulnerable he became.

**NOTE: Tell me what you think =) I'll be adding more soon.**


	7. Only Afraid of Letting Go

Only Afraid of Letting Go

After a long day at work Alec passed up a night at Jam Pony for a night with Leena. At least that's what he wanted to do. He had not even asked her yet. He was not too sure about her answer either. After a weird ending to a date and a day without talking he wasn't sure what she'd say. Still he decided to call her on his lunch break. He sat down in the break area in Jam Pony and called her. It took a while for her to answer before he heard her voice.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey Leena."

"Alec how are you?"

"I'm okay…how are you?"

"Alright just at work."

"Oh…sorry to bother you at work. I just wanted to know if you were busy tonight." there was a pause on the other end and he began to regret calling her. His heart was already beating faster than normal. The noise in the background dissipated and then she spoke.

"Tonight?" She repeated. "I don't think so."

"Do you want to hang out? It doesn't have to be, you know, anything fancy. I just want to spend time with you."

"…okay I like that idea. How about my place? You said you wanted to try my cooking." he smiled.

"Yes I do." He laughed. "What time?"

"Seven. Good for you?"

"Perfect." He thought about Leena's roommate, Dante. "But Leena what about Dante?"

"He won't be there. He has plans for tonight."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay see you then. Bye." Alec hung up and began eating the small lunch that he packed himself. His mind was still foggy from the night before. His emotions were going haywire inside of him, but he was able to hide it from everyone because he was good at it. He learned to be; he had to hide his emotions after his first mission. He began to think about Rachel but quickly stopped himself. At first he was going to leave Leena alone altogether, but he did not want to let the past get in the way of him being happy in the present.

Alex headed straight to Josh's house to get ready for his date. He kept thinking about the perfect outfit he had neatly folded in one of the chairs in the living room. It was a nice polo shirt with jeans and a jacket. He had just gotten some new shoes from one of the stores in the black market, they looked unworn. He walked through the doors with a big smile.

"Josh!" he called out to the big canine. He turned into the living room to see Joshua painting as usual. "What masterpiece are you making today?"

"Alec okay today?" Joshua remembered Alec's strange behavior from the day before.

"Alec is perfect Josh." He walked up to Josh and patted him on the shoulder. Joshua moved in front of Alec so that he could not see the picture that he was painting.

"Alec you can't see."

"Why not?"

"You will get mad." Alec tried to see past the 6 foot canine but Joshua refused. "It's Annie." He almost said in a whisper. Alec felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He knew that he had been a little harsh on Joshua about Annie and part of it had to do with his own problems. He sighed and made Joshua face him.

"Look Josh I was a little mean to you, but what I said was for your own good. I just don't want to see you get hurt by the reality of the world, the reality that you and her just won't work in this world. People will not accept it. Imagine her having to deal with people shunning her and treating her badly because you are with her." Josh lowered his head and nodded.

"I understand."

"It's not that I have a problem with her or how you feel. Just be careful." Joshua nodded again and then turned back to his work.

"Glad that's over with…" Alec huffed and then turned around. "Now where's my…" He looked at the sofa to the right of Joshua's easel. His clothes were wrinkled and hanging half way off of the couch. There were red and blue paint blotches all over the clothes. Alec grabbed the polo shirt and cut a glance at Joshua.

"What-what is this!" Alec struggled to speak through his rage. Joshua looked over at the black shirt that Alec held in his hand that was covered in paint.

"A paint cloth."

"A paint…cloth?"

"I needed to wipe off my brushes."

"So you use my shirt!"

"Oh Alec's shirt."

"Yes! Yes Josh. Glad you realize." He threw the shirt down and rubbed his face.

"Sorry."

"It's…" He sighed to release all of his anger. "It's fine, okay. I'll just have to get another shirt…But how when I have a couple of hours until my date."

"I have extra shirts." Joshua smiled.

"Hehe thanks but no thanks buddy." He walked towards the door. "I'll be back later."

Alec got into his car and tried to think of a place that he could get a nice shirt in such short time. His options were slim and then an idea popped into his head. Logan always dresses nicely. Every time he sees Logan he has something nice on. Then he thought about how Logan and Max were estranged.

"_Well…that doesn't have anything to do with me." _He thought to himself. With that he put his car into drive and headed for Logan's. Of course he entered in through the quick way, who takes stairs?

Alec crept into Logan's perfectly polished apartment and caught him at the computer, typical Logan. He looked like he was concentrated on something, and Alec didn't know if he should interrupt. He watched for a while and realized that Logan was writing one of his Eye's Only broadcasts. Instead of being a nuisance, Alec crept into Logan's bedroom and into his closet. He felt like he was breaking and entering and the last place he thought he'd be was in Logan's bedroom. However, he grabbed a nice shirt that was a step up from the one he was originally going to wear and swiftly left the house with it. _"I'm not stealing, I'm borrowing. I'm going to return it as soon as I'm done with it. No harm here."_

He then returned back to Joshua's house with the intention of getting dressed and heading to Leena's. when he came into the house he saw that Max stopped by. She was standing behind Joshua as he painted.

"Hey Max."

"Hey. I was waiting for you to get here."

"Why?

"Wanted to give this to you." She handed him the keys to him getting back his normal life again.

"It's a birth certificate to prove that you have a twin and a passport to prove you weren't in the country at the time of the killings."

"Max." He laughed with relief. "I couldn't thank you enough."

"You can with 2,500 dollars." He looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I got that from the same guy that Logan uses."

"Heh well I will be sure to get that to you as soon as possible."

"Good. I guess your recent success at work means I'll be getting my money sooner than later."

"Of course." She walked back over to Joshua and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Joshua. I'll stop by tomorrow." She walked out the door and nodded at Alec.

Now with his twin problems out of the way he felt even better and got dressed.

When he finally reached Leena's house he felt his stomach drop. He was always nervous around her. He made sure he looked good before he stepped out of the car. Logan's shirt fit him perfectly and looked great. It was something that he never wore, but he figured he should maybe start because he looked nice. He carried a bottle of wine with him to the door. He thought about bringing her flowers but it would be redundant considering he did it before. He thought wine would be the perfect attribute.

He rang the doorbell and she quickly opened the door a few seconds afterwards. She paused when she saw what he was wearing.

"You look great."

"So do you." He returned the compliment. She held the door open for him and he walked inside. He took off his coat and hung it. The aroma of the food she was cooking filled the entire room and made him hungry.

"Smells good. What is it?"

"You'll see. It's one of my specialties."

"So what are the others?" He said slyly. She let out an amused giggle and shook her head. "Come on into the dining room."

He did as she said and followed her into the dining room where there was a nicely set table for two. She placed the wine on the table and then grabbed a lighter off of the kitchen counter to light the single candle in the middle of the table.

"This is nice." Alec smiled.

"I hoped you'd think so." She returned with smiling eyes. The candle accented the dim lighting in the room and set a perfect atmosphere for the two of them.

"Do you have a bottle opener?" She handed him one and he opened the bottle and poured wine for the both of them. Once he was finished pouring the wine she sat their plates on the table.

"Lasagna my favorite," Alec said. Leena smiled and raised her glass.

"Toast."

"To what?"

"Surviving in this broken world." She said. To that they started eating, talking, and enjoying each other's company. After a few drinks and hours they both sat relaxed at the table listening intently to one another.

"Yeah I know." Leena agreed with what Alec was saying while laughing at his many jokes. They grew quiet and just stared at each other. Alec began thinking about Manticore and how he never saw her before. They never really talked about what part they trained in.

"So Leena we never really talked about what jobs we had at Manticore. I never saw you before.." Alec said.

"Yeah...I was a mechanic." Alec raised his eyebrows. He never would have thought of her as a mechanic.

"Really?"

"Mhm. I work at a garage now. I used to repair and make all the machinery that Manticore used. I guess I'm one of the lucky ones." Alec thought about that and agreed. All the rest of them had to train constantly and some like him had to become assassins.

"Yeah…"

"I mean I still had to learn to fight, we still did drills and were tested by Lydecker, but we focused a lot more on learning the parts of a car and learning how it runs." Alec nodded.

"Well anyway…"

"What about you?" He paused not wanting to answer, but he knew it was bound to happen.

"I was…an assassin."

"…oh."

"Yeah well I hated it…if that helps. I wanted to get out of it so bad, so I guess when Manticore went down I was scared to live in the outside world, but I also felt relief."

"To get out of that torture." He nodded in agreement. He began thinking about all the bad things he had done to people like Max and Logan, Joshua, Rachel…

"I think that a lot of us were happy to get out of Manticore, but I believe that a lot of us had a naive belief that the outside world would be a lot better than it is. We were hoping for something more." Leena said. Alec agreed again but stayed silent. She looked at him after a long pause. "So what did you think of the lasagna?"

"Oh it was great!" Alec smiled. "I think we should do this more often." She smiled and stood up to take the plates to the sink. "No, no I got it." He began to wash the dishes at the sink and could feel her staring at his back. When he finished he turned to look at her; she hadn't taken her eyes off of him.

"You want to go sit in the living room?" She asked. He nodded and followed her into the room where he had first met her, or almost got beat up after attempting a steal. It was true that X5's that spent more time at Manticore had better fighting abilities.

As they were about to sit down Alec took her hand and pulled her into a hug. He saw her smile as she accepted his hand. They sat like that for minutes, silent. She looked up at him and saw that he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well I…" Alec was thinking about Rachel. He hadn't been with anyone since then. He was too afraid to hurt them or put them in danger. However, something had been different with Leena. "I'm just thinking about being in a relationship."

"Hmm…" She scoffed. "Well it's true. It's not like Manticore had anything to offer in that department. I mean we always found ways around it but…"

"Yeah I know what you mean…" His voice drifted off and he sounded more distant than before. She sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just…I haven't had much luck with love." He said in a joking way, the way he does when his guard is up or when he'd rather not confront his feelings in front of others. She chuckled.

"Yeah me either."

"I guess that makes us perfect for each other." he smirked. Alec saw a softness in her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. This time she accepted the kiss and at that moment Alec let go of all the worries he had about getting into a relationship.

Thanks for reading! Please comment.


	8. Box of Truth

******NOTE: See what happens between Leena and Alec in this chapter. more coming soon**  


Box of Truth

Alec woke up to the aroma of coffee. He pushed himself off of the couch and dragged himself towards the kitchen. She smiled as soon as she saw him in the doorway.

"Good morning."

"Morning." He sighed and returned the smile. She poured some coffee and set it on the table for him.

"There you go. I can't tell you aren't a morning person."

"Is it that obvious?" He chuckled and took a sip. She poured herself a cup and sat across from him.

"So, I talked to Dante. He said he isn't going to be home until later on tonight. So I thought maybe we should spend some time together today." She said as if asking a question.

"Yeah that'd be grea…" He felt his cell vibrating in his pocket and took it out. "Excuse me." Leena nodded and he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alec. I wanted to know if you could do something for me." It was Max. _Figures_, he thought. The only time she did call him was when she wanted something anyway.

"Yup what is it?"

"Well...it might sound kind of stupid…" He stayed silent. "Well, you know how I don't want to come in contact with Logan at all. I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind dropping some things off at his place for me."

"When do you want me to do this?"

"Today…if you can. I don't want to look at it anymore." He thought about it. The fact that she did not know if he was busy or not, and she wanted him to do something as petty as dropping off things at her ex-boyfriends house. What did she really think of him? He did have to return Logan's shirt anyway so he thought it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Okay sure I'll be by your place soon."

"Thanks." He hung up. Leena looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"I have to go run an errand for a friend. It is short notice and I'm sorry."

"No it's okay." she said with a smile but he could tell she was a little disappointed.

"Usually my friends and I meet at Crash at night. It would be nice to introduce you to everyone. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay well I will pick you up around nine." She nodded. He got up from the table and walked to the front door. He grabbed his coat and turned to look at her. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. He couldn't help but smile; something about her was refreshing. "I'll call you."

He left Leena's and headed straight to Max's house. When he got there and knocked on the door Original Cindy answered.

"Hey boo." She said.

"Hey OC. How are you?"

"Well I'm still a sleepy but I am preparing my facial mask. Once I put that on I'll feel way better."

"Facial mask?"

"Yes it exfoliates the skin. Come have a look." She had all the ingredients on the kitchen counter. "All you do is mix these things up and put them on your face for about ten minutes. Men can do this too. You want to try?" He looked at all the things she had on the table and wondered why anyone would put that on their face.

"Uh no I'm okay…thanks though." OC nodded and began mixing up her ingredients. "Where's Max?"

"Oh she's in her room. I'd knock first. Sugar isn't having too good of a morning." Alec took a deep breath and walked up to the door mentally preparing himself. If Max was in a bad mood that meant he'd definitely be the target of her rage. He knocked hesitantly and waited for her to answer. She answered the door thinking it was Cindy.

"I'm almost finished…oh." She looked up at him surprised.

"Hey Max. Am I too early?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh…no I was just…I'm just making sure I have everything together." She walked into her room and motioned for him to come in. He stepped as far into the cramped room as he could without getting in her way. He looked down into the box that was full of Logan's things.

"So is this everything? Or do a need a moving truck?" Alec joked.

"This is everything." She picked up the box and handed it to Alec. "Thanks for doing this for me."

"It's no biggie Max. You know I owe you." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"For what?"

"…I guess for any stupid thing that I do next." He smiled and began to walk out of the room.

"Hey. We're okay right?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well…I know I haven't been the nicest to you lately. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Really." He smiled and left the room. "See ya Cindy." Her face was already covered in facial cream.

"Bye boo."

Alec went to his car and opened the passenger side door to put the box down. He unzipped his jacket and took off Logan's shirt. He thought about what Max would have said if she saw him in it. He folded the shirt up neatly in the bottom of the box and headed off towards Logan's place. He thought this would be easy. Enter in through the roof say "hey Logan," smile, climb back up, and go home. However, he realized that this was going to be awkward. The only time he really went over there was when Max called him over. Now the two of them were not speaking and Max was kind of the mediator between the two. They never were on friend terms. Probably due to that incident when he nearly killed Logan with the virus and caused the tension between the once happy couple. Wow, he had really been a jerk. The reason why he was dropping this box off was because of what he had done to ruin Max and Logan's relationship.

_I had just been following orders, he thought. I guess there had been something wrong with me. Max knew to stop following those orders and even when I lost someone important to me I still…._

Before he went any farther he pushed those thoughts aside and focused on getting the box to Logan.


	9. A Run in With Logan

******NOTE: Back with a little more. This is a little more focused on the awkward relationship that Max and Logan has and how Alec is put in the middle (Max had hinted to Logan that her and Alec were dating). More coming**

A Run in With Logan

Just as he expected Logan was sitting in front of his computer. Alec crept by, box in hand, and headed towards Logan's room. Once he made it to the room he sat the box on the ground in front of the bed and unzipped his jacket. He rolled his eyes at the buttons and began to undo them as fast as possible. The shirt was almost off of him, but then he head Logan's voice.

"You know if you wanted to borrow my things all you had to do was ask." Alec looked up at Logan who was standing in the door way with his arms folded across his chest with a smirk on his face. Alec paused and stared at Logan with a surprised expression.

"How'd you know I was here?" Alec tried his best to be as quiet as possible and considering that he was a transgenic, he could do that better than most people.

"Well being around transgenics for so long…you kind of get a feel of when they are present." Alec chuckled and rubbed his neck. "So about my things?"

"Uhh about that. I was returning some things that Max wanted to give back to you." Logan stopped and frowned. "She just…didn't want to risk…you know."

"Well…looks like you have something you want to return as well." Alec took off the shirt and laid it on Logan's bed.

"I'm sorry. I was going to ask but it was pretty late and I didn't want to interrupt you. You were busy." Alec looked guilty as he tried to explain himself.

"Okay. It's fine. Just next time make sure you ask." Logan sounded a little irritated and that was Alec's signal to leave.

"No problem. See ya later buddy." Alec patted Logan on the shoulder before heading out of the room.

"Hey." Alec stopped in his tracks. "How is she?" He turned to look at Logan.

"Good. She's good." Logan nodded. "You want to see her?" Logan shrugged.

"Well if you do you always know where to find her."

"She doesn't want to see me Alec. You should know that, right?" Alec was completely confused and didn't know how to respond.

"It's always worth a try, right?" Alec turned and walked away.

He left Logan's house and headed into work. He strolled in and walked up to Normal.

"Good morning Alec!" Normal smiled.

"Good morning Normal. How are you buddy?"

"I'm great. I..Hey!" Normal waved for Original Cindy to come over to the desk as she tried to quickly walk by.

"Hello Normal."

"Don't _hello_ me missy. You're late."

"Um excuse me but I just saw Alec walk inside. So in my book that makes him late as well and I don't see you over here yellin' at him." She folded he arms.

"Don't use him as an excuse for why you are not handling your responsibilities. Here." He handed her a package. Bip bip bip!" She rolled her eyes and walked over to the lockers. "I don't understand these imbeciles."

"Yeah…me either." Alec said to stay on Normal's good side.

"Here 34th and Euclid. Thanks Alec."

"No problem." Alec walked towards his locker. He smiled at OC and began laughing. "He's got a real temper."

"Don't laugh. Be lucky he doesn't yell at you."

"Yeah well you know, I'm special."

"Special in what way?" Max stepped between OC and Alec and opened her locker.

"Hey Max." said OC

"Hey. Hey Alec."

"Max. So uh what everyone's plans for tonight?"

"Mmm don't know." OC answered.

"You two want to go to Crash?"

"Mm I don't see why not."

"I don't think I can." Max told him.

"Why not?"

"Got something to do. Busy."

"Oh okay…Then I'll get everyone else together." Alec told OC. She nodded and walked away.

"See ya'll later."

Alec looked over at Max who was rummaging through her bag. He could tell she was in a bad mood and did not want to bother her. However, she had been nice to him only a couple of hours earlier. He thought he'd try.

"So Max you got a busy night?"

"Yeah…kind of."

"Oh…well I did want you to come to Crash tonight."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know I mean we all haven't hung out in a while, I guess."

"Don't worry there's plenty of time for that." He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Right." She closed her locker and looked at him.

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence. "Well I'll catch you later."

"Later." He waved and waited for her to pick up a package from Normal before getting one of his own. He couldn't understand why it was so weird between them. Just a couple of hours before, she was okay.

"_Maybe he paged her…he's so impatient." _He thought about what he said to Logan and he had already been a little eager to speak to Max and had been trying to be as cold to her as she was to him. Yet it didn't seem to be working too well.


	10. New

**IMPORTANT NOTE: So I thought about the plot of my story and I decided to redo this chapter. When I first wrote this chapter I had something else in mind. Now it is completely different so sorry to those of you that already read the first version. It doesn't change the plot too much it is still the scene with Max touching Alec's hand but Leena is not there. I have other plans for later =) I****n this chapter I build on Alec and Leena's relationship instead of Leena's relationship with everyone else. ** Once again sorry about the change thanks for reading! =) Please comment! 

New (Revised)

Straight after work he moved himself back into his house. He thanked Joshua for letting him stay and he packed a box full of the things he brought to make his stay at Sandeman's old place a little more comfortable. He was going to take the boob tube but Joshua gave him puppy dog eyes and he decided to just buy a bigger one for his place.

When he walked into his place, everything was the way he left it. It was a spacious single floor, one bedroom with a high ceiling that was perfect for him. He stepped inside and took a minute to breathe in the air. He felt like he was starting fresh again.

That night Alec went out with the gang to Crash. He had already made plans with Leena later that night. They sat drinking beer and talking. About an hour later Max came walking up to the table and sat between O.C and Alec.

"Max?" Alec said surprised she was there considering she looked so distracted before with her busy schedule she claimed to have.

"Hey." She said dully. She immediately poured herself a beer and took a swig.

"You alright sugar?" Original Cindy said questionably.

"Yeah…sorry." Max had a distant look on her face and Alec couldn't help but wonder what was bothering her. Then again, he wouldn't have to wonder so hard.

As they sat talking Alec sighed when he saw Logan walking up to the table. He didn't want to be there to watch Max and his awkward relationship. Everyone got quiet when he walked up waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Hey everyone." He said. Everyone said hello and watched as he stared at Max.

"Hey." She said to him.

"Hey." He repeated. Alec couldn't count on his fingers how many times he had seen them awkwardly say hello to one another.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"I actually just met up with Asha to have a drink." Alec immediately felt annoyed when he mentioned Asha. If he was trying to rekindle his flame with Max mentioning another girl was not going to help him.

"Oh. Cool."

"I saw you sitting here…thought I'd come say hi. I haven't heard from you in a while. How have you been?"

"Good."

"And Alec?" Alec was confused. _Why was Logan asking about me? _As he searched for something to say he jumped when he felt Max put her hand atop of his. He looked at her in shock and almost snatched his hand away. He felt the awkward silence and looked back up at Logan.

"Uh…I'm great." He tried to smile.

"Well I don't want to bother you. I'll catch you all later." He gave a half smiled and walked down the steps to the lower level of the bar. Max let go of Alec's hand once Logan was gone.

"Max?" She couldn't make eye contact with him. "Can I talk to you privately for a second?"

Without responding Max got up and walked away from the table. Alec followed.

"Max what the hell was that?"

"I was just…"

"Making Logan think we are an item?"

"I had to tell him something."

"Wait—you told him we were dating already?"

"Alec you don't understand. Logan won't let go. I don't want to cause any more problems for him. The more I can keep him to avoid me the better."

"So you just bring me into it? Oh yeah let Alec be the bad guy again since he is so good at it!"

"Alec that wasn't my intention."

"You didn't even think about how it would affect me. No Max I don't have any feelings at all." She looked off to the side still unable to look him in the eyes. "Just do me a favor Max, keep me out of your problems. Alright?" He walked away and back to the table. There was still a weird vibe at the table. He said bye to everyone and left Crash.

Alec let out a frustrated sigh as he sat in the car. He dialed Leena's number and let her know that he was on his way. He tried to shrug off all of his frustrations with Max and Logan and their stupid romance issues. It was always something with them. It was never nothing with them. He walked up to Leena's door and rang the bell. She opened up, hugged him and invited him into the house. He was surprised when he saw Dante walk into the room. He was a tall, stocky man who looked like he was pursuing a career in body building.

"Is this him?" Dante asked.

"Yeah this is Alec, a friend of mine." She said to Dante. "Dante this is Alec." They shook hands and he felt like Dante was purposefully trying to crush his hand. He gave Alec a look that made Alec automatically not like him.

"Dante's about to leave out soon." She nodded to him assuredly. Alec nodded and hid his relief. Something about Dante was questionable and he got a bad feeling about him. Since Dante was taking longer than expected to leave the house the two of them went into her bedroom. It was a simple room. There was a full size bed with two end table and lamps on them. A dresser stood in front of the bed with a couple of pictures. She had a small book shelf and desk as well.

"Well if I had to guess what kind of person you were by looking at your things it'd be a little hard." He said jokingly.

"Yeah I'm not much of a decorator."

She sat on the bed and signaled for him to sit next to her.

"I'm glad you decided to come over." She told him. "I really enjoy your company."

"Thanks I enjoy your company too. I hope I'm not ruining any plans you had."

"No not at all. I mean I usually go out with Dante and hang with the guys or go to a couple of get togethers but I like this better. It's nice and relaxing away from everything going on."

"I feel the same way. I'm a go with the flow type of person. I like to keep things simple. Yet, somehow I pick the most complicated friends." She chuckled.

"Really?"

"Ugh yeah you don't even want to know."

"Are these the same friends who know about you being a transgenic?"

"Well…yeah…actually. I mean they are cool people they are just complicated."

"None of my friends are complicated. I hang out with a lot of guys and most of them just party all the time."

"Hm. You don't seem like the party type."

"I like my occasional parties here and there but otherwise I like to relax." She told him.

"Well I think we will get along then." He smiled. "I guess being a mechanic makes it hard to find girl friends huh?"

"Yeah it does. I mean I meet some at parties and such but we never really keep in contact."

"I think you would like the Jam Pony crowd. There's a bunch of girls there that group together and have side conversations that they always kick me out of." She laughed at him and stared at him. There was a silence between them.

"You know you aren't like a lot of guys I know. Maybe you hear that a lot but I know a lot of guys and you act nothing like the ones I know."

"If they are anything like Dante yeah I'm probably far from them."

"Dante comes off kind of rude but he's not that bad most of the time. I just ignore him otherwise."

"I guess he's been a good friend to you." She nodded.

"I was scared and confused when I escaped from Manticore. I had been running and hiding for days. When they were shooting at us at the perimeter when it burned down I knew exactly what was happening. I fled with three of my friends who were mechanics too. Once we got to Seattle we split up and figured he'd fit in and go by unnoticed better that way. I was alone trying to find food and a place to stay when I saw a group of guys working on a car in a car garage. I was immediately drawn to it. Dante introduced himself and asked me if I needed help. He was a little skeptical at first but then he warmed up to me and let me stay over his place. I told him I was a mechanic but he didn't believe me. He took me to the shop and I built and fixed three cars that day. He was impressed. The rest is history."

"That's great that you were able to use your skills from Manticore out in the world. Unfortunately I couldn't do the same but I found a way to make a living. I always wonder about the others and how they are doing in the world."

"Me too. Especially my friends that I left Manticore with that night. If I could find them…but it'd be so hard."

"Maybe not so much."

"What do you mean?"

"One of my friends makes a living searching for people, finding information it's like second nature to him. Who knows maybe he could surface something for you." She gave him a warm smile.

"That'd be great."

They continued their conversation throughout the night. Alec felt like he connected to her in a way he hadn't with anyone. She was so down to earth and he loved that about her.

"It's getting late." He said to her. He didn't want to overdo his stay. She looked disappointed.

"Well I had fun. We should hang out again." She smiled at him and gave him a hug. He kissed her. He had wanted to all night and he didn't want to let her go. She looked at him and he knew that she felt the same way.

"Leena I don't know what it is that we have but I really like you."

"I like you too."

"For a while I was scared to get too close to anyone again, but I get along with you better than I do with a lot of people. So I want to know if you want to be my..."

Before he could finish his sentence she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He took that as a yes. He never had so much trouble expressing his feelings before but he was glad she understood exactly what he wanted to say.


	11. A New Home

**Here is the next chapter to my story. You will find exact dialogue from the show in it. I have more coming please comment! **

A New Home

Alec woke up the next morning with Leena asleep on his chest. He smiled and checked his cell for the time. It was 10am. He grabbed her remote off of the nightstand in her bedroom and turned on the news. He always made sure he kept himself up to date with what was going on in the world. With the whole transgenic problems stirring up animosity amongst the people he knew that something would apply to him and that most likely he'd be dragged into some mission to save the world with Max. As soon as he turned on the tv a horrible sketch of an angry half dog half human face popped up.

"This is a picture of the hostile transgenic creature spotted by three young vigilantes pulling a blind woman into the sewers. Law enforcement are taking action at the scene as we speak and are waiting at each sewage drain as we speak in order to keep the transgenic from escaping.

"Joshua." Alecs eyes grew wide as he remembered Joshua telling him about his relationship with Annie. He quickly dialed Max's pager. He then got our of bed and got dressed. Leena woke up.

"Alec?"

"I gotta go. It's an emergency. My friend is in danger. I'll call you later."

"Be careful." She told him. He kissed her and left the house.

By the end of he might they got Joshua out safely and thought the police got he out of the sewer safely and everything was okay in the end. Logan drove them to Joshua's house. Alec walked inside with Josh and noticed that Max and Logan were talking in the car. Alex rolled his eyes. He didn't want to even know what they had to talk about and didn't even want to know.

When Max got inside Alec was already watching the news with Joshua.

"Somehow the transgenic got away and left a tragic scene. The kidnapped woman Annie Fischer was found dead at the scene. The cause of death a snapped neck..." Alex watched Joshua scream out in anger and pain at hearing that innocent Annie was killed. He sat in silence unable to believe that happened. He and Max hugged him. Alec knew exactly what Joshua felt. He felt like it was his fault. When Rachel was put into a coma Alec couldn't help but hold that guilt inside.

He I even notice how long they were sitting there in silence. Max took him out his trance when she spoke.

"Are you going to be okay here?"

"Yes I'll be okay."

"I'll stop by tomorrow Big Fella."

Joshua nodded without a word and didn't call her "Little Fella," which became an endearing term for the both of them.

"I'll uh—stop by tomorrow too Joshua." Alec told him. He patted Joshua on the shoulder and left the house. He was about to get into his car when he say Max leave out.

"Max." He called out to her. She stopped and he jogged up to her. He hadn't talked to her much since all the drama happened at Crash. He wanted her to know that they were okay and there was nothing bad between them. He thought about all that he put her through, he wasn't really the nicest to her since they first met. He did help in infecting Logan with the deadly virus. He put a gun to the man's head himself. He even tazered Max and Joshua when he got caught in Ames White's trap. In order to get the bomb out of his head before it exploded, and "save his sorry ass," as she'd put it, Max used the money she saved to get a cure for the virus on him. Now, Max had to avoid Logan for his own good.

"Max uh—I just wanted you to know that I understand why you told Logan that we were together and I'm sorry for overreacting. I just didn't want to be the bay guy again." He said with sincerity.

"Thanks for being so understanding." She said. "It wasn't my intention to make you look bad or anything it's just I had to figure out a way to stay away from him. He suspected it, us, and…I couldn't say no. It worked. He stayed away for the most part. It just kills me…the way he looks at me now. He looks sad and just…" She trailed off into her thoughts. He could see the sadness in her eyes. He knew she was dealing with a lot. Ever since the whole transgenic problems started up she had a lot on her plate. He could tell it was taking a toll on her. "Anyway thanks I'm glad we are okay."

"Me too."

"Well, I'll catch you later."

"Max." He called again. She turned back to him. "Listen I know I'm the last person you probably want to talk to but if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here." He could see a small smile form on her face. It was nice. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time.

"Thanks." She got onto her bike and left. He remembered when he was dealing with his past demons when it came to Manticore and Rachel. She told him if he ever needed to talk she was there. Even though they weren't the nicest to each other most of the time, he knew that she cared about him.

He decided that it was about time for him to get a good night's sleep so he went back to his place, which used to be Brain's, and got into bed. He had two missed calls and he remembered that he was supposed to call Leena. It was close to 1am and he wasn't sure if he should call her. He didn't want to wake her so he went to sleep and planned on calling her the next day.

As soon as he woke up the next morning he decided that he was going to check in on Joshua. He had been through a lot and knew that Josh was hurting. He even planned to call out of work if Joshua needed him to stay. When he got to the house he pulled the door but it wouldn't budge. When Joshua knew they were coming by he'd leave the door unlocked.

"J—Joshua!" Alec called into the house still trying to pull the door open.

Joshua didn't come to the door. He figured Josh was sleeping or maybe depressed and sitting alone somewhere in the house.

"Well, desperate time call for desperate measures" he said to himself as he shoved the door open. He heard no sounds coming from inside and he noticed how dark it was. The sun was out and shining that morning, yet while inside the house, his night vision was trying to kick in.

"Josh!" he called out again but got no answer. He walked into the long room where Joshua was usually painting and noticed black paint over the windows. All of his paintings of Annie were either on stands or resting against the wall blocking the windows. He glanced over the paintings and thought about how hard it must've been for Joshua to look at them.  
He grabbed his cell and called Max's pager. He got no call back as he headed into work.

"Hey Alec."  
"Hey Normal." He said and kept walking passed. Usually he'd stop and make conversation with

him but he had other things on his mind.

"Alec." Biggs walked up to him.

"Hey Biggs have you seen Max?"

"Yeah she went on a run not too long ago."

"Okay thanks."

"Hey man you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine...just trying to find a friend of mine, that's all."

"Oh...so are you and Max okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"That whole thing at Crash. You were fuming."

"Oh...right. We talked. It's all in the past now."

"That's good. I guess I can see now why you described her the way you did. I mean that was just messed up."

"Yeah it was but Max is human too. She makes mistakes. I'm not going to hold it against her. I've made her upset plenty of times." Biggs nodded and was about to say something, but Alec spoke before he got the chance. "Let's start delivering packages shall we? Before Normal starts bipping."

The both grabbed a couple of packages off of Normal's desk and headed out on a run. They started using their motorcycles as a means of transportation and they found it a lot easier and quicker. After a couple of hours of delivering packages their shift was over and the two of them part ways.

"Catch you later?" Alec said as he revved up his bike and put on his sunglasses. Biggs did the same and nodded to him before taking off. Alec noticed a missed call when he was at a red light checking his phone. It was Max. She left a message and he pulled over to listen.

"Alec sorry I didn't get back to you earlier. I'm off work so come by my place when you are done."

He knocked on Max's door and Original Cindy answered.

"Hey O.C. is Max there?"

"Yeah she's here come on in." She let him in and then went into the kitchen. It looked like she was in the process of making a small meal and making her facial mask. He wasn't sure how sanitary it was to do both at the same time but at least she kept them on separate counters. He immediately saw Max's bike was in the middle of the living room and her squatting down to clean it.

"Hey Max." she put her rag down and stood up when she saw him.

"Hey."

"So, I've been wanting to talk to you. I stopped by Joshua's this morning and he wasn't there. Have you talked to him?"

"He left?"

"Left? To go where?"

"Terminal City."

"Why would he want to go there?"

"He went there to live, permanently." Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you serious? Did you try and stop him?"

"I did. I told him what I always tell him: this is your home; it's not safe out there. But this time, he didn't want to hear it. He said that everything in his house reminded him of Annie. He couldn't bear to stay. He wanted to be with people like him. He doesn't want to hide anymore, he told me."

He could see how upset Max was just talking about it. He could tell that his dog friend had grown on him because he felt the need to find Joshua. He still wanted to check on him and he knew he'd miss having Josh around.

"I can understand why he wanted to leave. Well, we can still check in on him right?" He tried to look at the bright side of things.

"He doesn't need me anymore."

"Sure he does."

"Just do me a favor. Watch over him okay?"

"Max you say that like you are leaving or something." She didn't say anything. She only looked at him with a subtle expression. He tried to read her emotions but only noticed how serious she was.

"Max…"

"Take care of yourself okay?" She said and went back over to her bike. He was so confused and couldn't understand why she would even consider leaving at a time like this. Everything was starting to brew. Seattle was like a pot of water boiling on the stove. Right now little bubbles were starting to come to the surface but soon enough it was going to spill over. Everyone needed her now more than ever. Then he thought to himself that she could just be saying that because she is really upset. She had been dealing with a lot. He stood there watching her as thoughts swarmed through his head.

He walked towards the front door and said bye to O.C before he left out. Regardless of what Max was choosing to do, he knew he had to go visit Joshua and let him know that he'd be around. He rode his bike up to Terminal City and had to park it outside of the gates. He walked along to perimeter and found a break in the fence. He slid through and walked down a street. He had only been in Terminal City once and he hated it. It was filthy and abandoned. Not to mention that it was filled with toxic chemicals. He could be thankful that he at least had one good thing from Manticore, immunity. He continued his walk down a road and realized that finding Joshua might be kind of hard. Terminal City was huge and full of anomalies which would make pointing out one dog man a little difficult. He didn't have to go much farther until he heard the cocking of a gun. He slowed down. When he heard more than one gun he stopped in his tracks and put his hands up. He was surrounded by anomalies and looked around unsure of what to say.

"Don't move." Someone said to him.

"Hey fellas." He said. One of the "freaks" stood in front of him with a shot gun. He had on eye glass and a couple of strands of hair coming out of the back of his head. "Whoa what happened to you?"

"What are you doing here?" Said the transhuman to him.

"I'm X-5."

"Then head over to Oak Street with your own kind." Said another.

"Well I'm looking for a friend of mine, one of your kind."

He didn't know that Terminal City was segregated by type X-series or transhuman. He actually found it a little surprising and sad. Even with everyone trying to rid the world of transgenics they separated themselves instead of banding together. A unit that thrives together survives together, or that what he believed. Then again, he did have mixed feelings about the anomalies at first. He was a little skeptical of Joshua when he first met him, but even he had to learn, like the humans did, that these people who looked nothing like them were human beings too.

"You found him." He turned around when he heard Joshua's voice and was happy and relieved to see his buddy.

"Josh!" He walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "You had me worried there for a bit. You disappeared on me."

"Sorry Alec."

"Just don't let it happen again alright? Let me know if you plan to relocate. You know I still want to hang out with you Josh you are my friend." Joshua grinned and picked Alec up into a hug. Alec's feet were dangling off of the ground.

"Okay…Joshua…" He struggled to speak through Joshua's tight grip. He put Alec down and gave him one of his hard pats on the shoulder. Alec cracked his neck and rolled his shoulder.

"Well, are you going to show me where you're staying?"

"Of course but first Alec meet Mole, Dix, and Luke."

"Guys this is Alec."

"Nice to meet you." Dix said. His shot gun was now resting at his side. They walked to the place in Terminal City that was the information hub. It was where all their equipment was set up and where everyone just hung out. Alec was impressed when he saw how organized the nomlies were.

"Huh. It's nice." He said to Joshua. "I like it."

"I do too. I'm with people, many different people that are like me and I don't have to hide. No one looks at me like I'm different. No one hurts me."

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I know that you left your house to come here and it had to do with Annie."

"I can't live there anymore and be reminded of the time I spent with Annie."

"You left all of your paintings there."

"I had to, Alec. I need a new start and I feel like I belong here." Joshua seemed so sure of himself and it was nice to see him making these decisions on his own. He knew that he didn't have to worry about Joshua so much.

"I'm glad you are happy here. But I hope you won't mind the occasional visitor." Joshua smiled at Alec and Alec prepared himself for another hard pat on the back.


	12. I'd Rather Go Back

I'd Rather Go Back

Alec hung around Joshua and the other transgenics. Some of them, like Mole, weren't too happy with an X-5 hanging out with the freaks. He was thinking about leaving when one of them pointed out that there were some people outside that didn't belong there. He immediately recognized the face and it made his heart sink, it was Ames White and his men. He saw Max and Logan too and was wondering what kind of meeting was planned that he wasn't told about. He also thought Max, from what she said, decided to leave for good. Either way whatever was happening wasn't good and he knew that Max needed their help.

"It's Max." Alec said.

"You know her?" Asked Dix.

"She's a friend, she's X-5" Joshua told them.

"X-5? It's not our problem." Luke said with a grin.

"Yeah well you see that guy? He is in charge of tracking you down so I suggest you make it your problem." Alec said to them. They all got serious and Mole already had a gun in this hand. They gave Alec and Joshua a gun and they broke down a plan to alert all the nomlies to arm themselves and get ready.

Alec hid on a corner where he could see Max and Logan facing Ames Whites cronies. They were doing a tradeoff: Ames White for a guy and a kid. He wasn't sure who they were and what Max got herself into. Of course, Ames White was planning to double-cross Max and Alec was hoping he'd do that. He nodded to Joshua and they came out behind Max and Logan with shotguns pointed directly at Ames. Soon all the transgenics in the area came out from behind Ames, from rooftops, and from behind out buildings with guns loaded and ready. Ames was completely outnumbered and Alec was sure he was feeling stupid right about now.

"This is over 452." Ames said before falling back and retreating the toxic wasteland. He smirked as he watched Ames pull off.

They took the man and the young boy inside and Alec was taken back when he saw an exact replica of Max. He did have a twin of his own but it was weird to see another Max whose name he found out later was Sam. She hugged and kissed the man and the boy and Alec knew Max did another job well done.

"Alec." Max said as she turned to him. He had a lot of questions for her and he was deciding if it was the right time to as them. "Can you do something for me?"

"What's up?"

"Think you could score a car? Sam and her family need to get to Canada."

"You know it." He said with confidence. "Give me an hour. Maybe half."

He left Terminal City and rode through the streets until he found a bar. He found a strip club about ten minutes from Terminal City that he never knew existed on that end of town and decided to check it out. He parked his bike on the side and walked around back. He scoped the parking lot for cars and noticed an SUV. A skinny man with slicked back, dark brown hair came out of the bar and walked up to the SUV. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of the car, locked the car, and put the keys into his trench coat pocket. Alec zoomed into his hand as he put the keys into his pocket and decided to follow him into the bar. The man sat at the bar next to two other guys. One was a stubby and in his mid 40's. The oldest and largest was the guy in the middle who looked like he could use a beer or two. Alec sat next to the scrawny slicked hair guy and ordered scotch, one of his favorites to drink after work at Crash. He took a few sips and then looked over at the guys. They were giving him a look. Clearly he was in their territory and their immediate impression was either that he was new to the area and didn't know that these guys were dangerous gangsters or that he was too stupid to realize it. The guy grilling him the hardest was the larger man. He nodded at him and took another sip of his scotch.

"How about you go sit somewhere else." Said slick hair. Up close Alec could see that this guy hadn't been to the dentist in a couple months, probably over a year and he tried not to make any faces at his brown teeth.

"Why? I'm not bothering anybody." He said nonchalantly.

"But you are."

"I'm sorry did I ruin a good conversation? You guys talking business over here?" He waited for an answer as if he actually cared to here one. They just kept giving him nasty looks. "How about I buy you guys a couple of beers. No you know what how about a pitcher? Huh?" They still gave him incriminating looks. He slapping down money on the counter and ordered a pitcher of beer. O his surprise the men started drinking the beer. Alec had a glass himself and made menial conversation with the men. He started to fake drunkenness and began leaning on and bumping into slick hair. His browning teeth began to show as he angrily pushed him off every time he fell on him.

"We've got ourselves a lightweight over here." Stubby said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a—" Alec made the best drunk man voice and noises he could and began laughing as he put his arm on slick hair. "Look…at her boys huh? Gorgeous." Alec turned their attention to a woman who just walked over to a man who seemed to be enjoying his time at the club. As the men studied her Alec took the chance to nab slick backs keys to the car and put them in his pocket. "Is it just me or does beer run through you like a stream I've gotta use the bathroom. I'll be back." He said acting as if he was having difficulties walking to the bathroom. He waited for a few minutes in the bathroom and took the car key off the key chain and then walked back to the men. He patted slick hair on the back and slipped the other keys into his pocket.

"It was nice talking to you guys." He walked out to the parking lot and he got into the SUV. He decided that he'd have to come back to get his bike. He started the car and drove back to Terminal city.

"Score anything?"

"Jacked an SUV from some gangster guys outside a strip club." He told her as he handed her the keys.

"Thanks."

"It's going to be a long ride to Canada. She's got some explaining to do."

"I really appreciate this."

"Oh yeah it's no problem. Anything for a friend—or a clone of a friend." He said as he left. He said bye to Joshua and left out of Terminal City. He walked back to the strip club which took him about fifteen minutes and he grabbed his bike. He thought about Max leaving and if she was really serious. He figured he'd find out sooner or later. As much as he'd rather her stay in Seattle, he couldn't stop her from leaving. He shook the thought out of his head and decided that he'd try and focus on something other than Max for the rest of the night. He checked his cell before he pulled off and realized that he hadn't called Leena at all. He was supposed to call her yesterday but got so caught up in trying to keep the police from getting ahold of Joshua and his sudden disappearance that he never had a chance to call her. He saw that it was about twelve at night and he hesitated unsure if she was still awake. He didn't want to wait until tomorrow to call her so he hoped she'd be up and would pick up the phone.

"Alec?"

"Hey I'm sorry I haven't called you…in a while I got caught up in some issues with my friends."

"That's alright but it's pretty late what's wrong?".

"I know it's late but I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." She paused.

"Dante is home. He's got a few friends over."

"Do you want to come to my place?" He thought it'd be nice to take her to his place since he always stayed over hers.

"Yeah that's fine."

"Alright I'll be over soon." He hung up and drove to her house. He called her when he was out front and she came out and got in the car.

When they got inside, Alec offered her some wine. He always had a batch in his house for himself and for guests. Even though a drink sounded good he decided not to drink since she declined his offer.

"I like your place." She told him. He put her bag on a chair in the corner of the room and then made himself comfortable next to her. First, they began talking about little things. He asked her what she did that day. When she mentioned the news she saw about Annie, he began to talk about Joshua and everything that happened.

"I feel so bad for him. Neither one of them deserved what happened." Alec told Leena about the horrible events resulting in Annie's death and a fresh, open wound on Joshua's heart.  
"Yeah…that's really horrible. When I saw it on the news, I knew that the media was exaggerating the story. I figured it was a misunderstanding and that he was not trying to hurt her."

"Well of course they won't see it that way. Now they really think transgenics are crazy." He combed his hand through her tight curls and watched them uncoil and spring back as she lay on his chest. He looked her in the eyes and leaned in towards her for a kiss. She smiled and kissed him. "that's why I need to protect you." She smirked.

"Well if you haven't realized: I am an X-5 that can fight and protect herself. I mean, I kicked your ass ."

"Uh no you didn't."

"If you wouldn't have shown me your barcode I think you would have ended up with more than just a couple of bruises."

"Maybe. But either way it's always good to have someone that has got your back." He said to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"And what better person to have than you?" he held her tighter and stroked the side of her face.

"You know…Josh decided to go to Terminal City."

"Really?"

"Yeah he decided that it was all too hard now that Annie was gone. He wanted a new start where he wouldn't have to hide from the world anymore and he could be with people like us. He blames himself for her death. I think he sees himself as a danger to what he calls 'outside people.' Things are getting bad and they are starting to figure out things about us. I was thinking about going to live in Terminal City, that god forsaken place."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Eventually this, all of this 'transgenic mutants among us' crap is going to get worse. Just watching the news and all the crap they are saying about us not being human and not deserving human rights, it's crazy. Sooner or later they are going to come lurking for answers and when they find 'em they will come after us, all of us, and it'll be ugly."

"But Alec we don't look like them. The ones they call mutants are the ones that don't look human. Those are the ones they are really afraid of. We fit in and they don't even know a transgenic when it's right under their nose. It's alright for us."

"Leena how can you say that? You know how bad things are getting and they know that we exist, the ones that look like them. And don't forget your barcode. I mean sure we can get it lasered off but it comes back and then what? We aren't like them. We can kill them in less than a second and they won't even realize it. We were created to kill. They will do one of two things: lock us up again or kill us."

"Stop." She turned away from him.

"Leena I'm only talking about reality, the truth. This world, these people are cool but when they are afraid they get ugly."

"So you just want to give it all up? Just go live in a toxic wasteland because you are afraid of the people who are afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of them but I'm afraid of what they will do if they get their hands on more of us. Do you want to live in a facility again? Training and learning to kill?"

"Of course not but…I'd rather go back to Manticore than live in that shit hole part of town." His eyes grew wide perplexed at her words. He sat up and she sat next to him staring into his eyes.

"Leena how can you say that?"

"I'm sorry but I can't eat rats for dinner and hide myself from the world. When I tasted freedom I never wanted anything else."

"You will still have free will at Terminal City. You don't get that at Manticore, that's the difference. If you were trapped in another government facility you would barely get to do anything."

"Well I'd still build vehicles and machinery."

Alec scoffed and anger took ahold of him.

"Oh. So that's it. Your job was so easy, building. Sure you had to train but you weren't subjected to assassination missions and forced to trick the person you love into thinking you are worthy of their heart when really their trusting you is what got them hurt in the end."

At that point Leena was confused and speechless. She looked between him and the ground. He realized that he overreacted and brought up a tough subject. It wasn't his intention to talk about Rachel. He promised himself when he decided to be in a serious relationship with Leena that he'd never bring up Rachel. But he let his emotions get the better of him. He cleared his throat and gently placed a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry, Leena. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I…I just…"

"I'm sorry too. I didn't realize how…stupid I must've sounded and I guess I didn't understand how hard it was for you at Manticore. What do I know? I'm just a mechanic." She looked at him with sincere and apologetic eyes.

"Yeah you are…a great, beautiful one." He saw her smile as he put his arms around her and he said to himself that he'd never talk to her like that again.

Please Comment I really like to hear people's feedback. =)


	13. The Black, Gray, and Albino

**FINALLY! I'm back with more. Sorry for the wait! Thanks for reading and please comment. **

Chapter 13: The Black, Gray, and Albino

The next morning, Alec woke up on the couch with Leena. He didn't even realize that he fell asleep that night. He tried his best to scoot off of the couch without awaking her. He walked into his kitchen and went straight for the fridge, nothing. He didn't eat much but he usually had something in his fridge. He decided while she was sleeping that he would run out to the store and pick her up some breakfast. Damn, I have work today. He grumbled as he walked to a breakfast place to pick up some sandwiches and coffee. He hurried back to the house and saw that she was just waking up. She smiled when she saw him walk into the door.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." She mumbled as she rubbed the sleepy sand out of her eyes.

"I got some coffee and breakfast sandwiches. I hope you like bacon, egg, and cheese on a bagel and I brought cream and sugar for the coffee." He told her.

"Perfect." He brought everything over to her and sat it on the coffee table. "Thanks."

"I hope you don't get upset."

"What?"

"I have work in a couple of hours." She nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. He searched her face for a reply; he could see that she was disappointed.

"That's alright. I have work later on today." There was an awkward silence for a moment until she began to speak.

"Alec, last night you mentioned something about your missions back at Manticore. Something about someone you love shouldn't trust you. What were you talking about?" She asked. His heart sunk. He never wanted her to know about it even though it was a big part of his life and still affected him. He knew that he should be honest with her.

"I loved someone once." He told her. "She was the daughter of the man I was supposed to assassinate. She was put into a coma from a bomb I planted on the bottom of her father's car. She died some time ago. It was the worst thing I've ever done and the one thing I regret." He kept his eyes on the floor. She hesitated to reach out and touch him.

"Alec, I'm so sorry. It wasn't your fault. It was Manticore. You were just doing what you were told."

"No I should've fought them. I was too much of a coward."

"You are far from a coward. If you were a coward you wouldn't have risked yourself to save your friend. You're a great person Alec." She leaned on his shoulder and at that moment he was happy that he had her. Max and probably Logan were the only people who knew about Rachel, he thought. He never even outright said anything to Max about how he felt. Leena's confidence in him made him feel like he was lucky to have her.

They left out early so he could drop her off back at her house. He gave her a kiss goodbye and went to work on his bike. He met up with Biggs and they began talking about their missions at Manticore. It was the things that happened after the missions that he enjoyed. Lola, he remembered her.

"So how's it going with that girl you've been talking to?"

"It's been great actually. We've been dating, spending a lot of time together."

"You kiss her?" Alec gave him the confident smirk and Biggs laughed at hit him in the shoulder.

"Are you serious with her? Like relationship wise?"

"You can say that?" Alec didn't really want to talk to anyone about Leena. He wanted to keep his love life separated from thing else. He learned a long time ago that love and work aren't a good mix. He thought about bringing Leena around his friends, but he had a bad feeling that one of them, Max, would just think that he was using Leena. Biggs, on the other hand, wouldn't judge him in that manner.

"Look at you Alec! When am I going to meet this mystery woman?" He grinned.

"Hm. Soon enough I guess. We'll see. Maybe I'll bring her to Crash sometime." Just then his phone started ringing.

"Yeah."

"We've got a transgenic who needs our help getting away from the cops. Sector 9. Meet me there."

"You got it." He hung up. "Max needs our help."

Biggs nodded and they left Jam Pony without telling Normal. It was nice to be on Normal's side. He could practically be like Max and not show up to work or be late. The difference was Normal would yell at Max but simply as him if he was alright. The made it to the checkpoint into Sector 9 but it was congested with people antsy from waiting. The sector police had the area blocked off.

"There's something going on in Sector 9 people." The cop yelled the crowd. Alec and Biggs sat on their bikes waiting for Max.

"So does Max do these kinds of things a lot? Vigilante missions for the genetically engineered?" Biggs asked in a joking way.

"She actually does. She sees us as family and she wants to help as much as she can so that transgenics aren't wrongfully locked up. She also does things for Logan too that don't involve transgenics but more of…a criminal justice type of things. Just recently since the burning down of Manticore has it been all about transgenics." Biggs nodded and seemed to be impressed.

"Cool girl." He smiled. Alec raised his eyebrows unsure of what to say. Then the roaring of a motorcycle came from behind.

"You ready?" Max said to Alec.

"That's funny. That's what Lola said." Biggs grinned at Alec. Max gave them a confused look and then pulled out her sector pass.

"Jam Pony messenger." She yelled over the sound of her Ninja.

"I've got a pick up at Harbor Lights Hospital." Alec told the police. As they all expected, the bar was raised and they were on their way to help the transgenic. Alec didn't know what to expect as he followed Max into Sector 9.

He saw cars surrounding the man and grabbed a pole leaning against a wall. He held it straight forward and rode his bike passed the trannie-hunters and knocked them to the ground. Max took that chance to get the man onto her bike and they were able to make a clean escape. Easy. He started to gain a confidence in the transgenics growing unison. If they could create a system like this it could save a lot of transgenics from being hunted and killed.

They pulled into Terminal City and Max let the albino man off of her bike.

"Welcome to Terminal City." She said to him. The transgenics crowded around him and patted him on the back welcoming him to transgenic central.

"Yeah...welcome buddy." Alec said and walked over to Max. "Good job staying on top of the transgenic hunt. We can really start saving a lot of people this way. Ames was pretty close to catching him though."

"Yeah we got there just in time." Biggs said.

"We are just going to have to move quickly so we don't have any more close calls like that."

"Definitely." Alec agreed.

"But thanks for coming right away guys."

"No problem, Max." Biggs smiled.

"It's no big deal. I want to help. I don't know if it surprises you but this is actually important to me too. I'm down for the transgenic fight." Alec told her. He saw a little smile on Max's face. It felt nice to be on her good side for once. His phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Alec are you on runs? You've been gone for a while I need you to come and pick up some more packages. Missy Miss has gone AWOL again. We are getting a little backed up."

"Actually I found her she's heading back with me and Biggs now."

"Oh great at least somebody is keeping track of her. Hurry on back!"

"You got it boss." Alec hung up and saw Max already hopping back onto her bike.

"Come on let's go back before Normal's blood pressure gets too high." Max said with sarcasm.

"I think it might've already shot up." Biggs added as he got onto his bike.


	14. A Revolution

**NOTE: It's been ages but I'm updating again. I'm trying to write whenever I have time. I hope you all keep reading! Please comment**

Chapter 14: A Revolution

As soon as they got back to Jam Pony Biggs headed out on some runs to calm Normal down. Max even went on a few.

Alec came back from a run to go on his lunch break. He grabbed a soda out of the cooler and noticed Normal shuffling through some papers in his nearly dysfunctional office space.

"What you got there boss?" Alec asked him.

"Check it out." Normal said and handed him the flyer. The barcode crossed out in red caught his attention.

"Coalition for a Transgenic-free Seattle." He read.

"That's Right. Mutants are getting organized. We're getting organized too" Normal said.

They've been organized, Alec thought to himself.

"Yeah, that good idea" Alec lied to his boss.

"It's not the one's that look like monsters we got to worry about. They look just like you and me so you really can't tell." Normal told him. Alec's heart sunk. He saw how serious Normal was taking his hunt for transgenics and with Jam Pony being transgenic central, he knew Normal was bound to find out eventually. Sooner or later, they all would have to jet if they didn't want to be exposed.

Just then the sound of a motorcycle interrupted their conversation. Alec looked up to see Biggs riding his bike into Jam Pony.

"Hey! What are you doing? Don't ride the motorcycle inside!" He yelled.

"Cut him some slack Normal. You know Biggs here has already been on three runs this morning, huh?" Alec took the side of his long time friend to relieve him of Normal's obnoxious yelling.

"And I'm ready for my next one boss."

"I told you he was a good worker" Alec boasted to Normal, he was the one that recommended that Normal hire Biggs. "And what our motorcycles has upper our efficiency by what fifteen percent?" He asked Biggs who nodded in complete agreement.

"Yes Moto-Pony is a huge success. Doesn't mean you can ride the hogs indoors." Alecs and Biggs looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey Normal did you get those sector passes I wanted for these guys?" Alec asked Normal was two Jam Pony messengers walked up to the desk. Alec was happy to help out transgenics new to the area. Normal, ironically, had no idea the Jam Pony was just transgenic central.

"Oh, yeah."

"Ah, perfect. There you go. Happy riding."

"I'm going to start passing out these flyer you want to help out?" Normal looked at Alec and Biggs. Biggs quickly shook his head.

"Yeah...you know boss I would love to but I want to start doing some runs. My lunch break has just ended but maybe some other time." Normal just nodded and slid from behind his desk. Alec walked over to Biggs and shook his head.

"What kind of flyers?" Biggs asked. Normal began spouting his transgenic free Seattle talk and they listened in.

"Vigilance yeah? Don't be afraid to rat out your friends and neighbors."

"People really want...them gone don't they?" Biggs said slowly choosing his words wisely. Alec shook his head.

"Yeah...lets go, shall we?" Alec said getting uncomfortable with the whole situation. Biggs nodded and rode his bike outside of Jam Pony. The two of them went on one more run and then decided to call it a day. They rode to Terminal City and once inside parked their bikes outside.

"So Normal is really into that whole free the city of transgenics crap huh?"

"Unfortunately...yeah."

"Don't you think we all should leave then? I mean it's probably not safe anymore. He's going to be looking for transgenics and the first place he is starting with is Jam Pony."

"Yeah...i'm planning on moving to Terminal City...eventually."

"Really?"

"Yeah I think it's the best choice. If we all band together when they come knocking on our door we will be ready. You achieve more success when stay with your unit. Under different circumstances it is better to separate, but do not forget to unite with your unit."

Alec shook his head after realizing that he was quoting Manticore, they very place that Max had burnt to the ground. When Manticore had went down before, he was indifferent. To him it was just an overdone vigilante mission on the part of the rogue X-5 452 aka "Max." Thinking back on it now, he realized how much he had changed. Being out in the world not as an assassin or a soldier or a killer, he learned about life, real life. He saw the world beyond Manticore's bleak walls in a whole new light. It was no longer the mission or "out in the field." It was Jam Pony, Sketchy, O.C., Normal, Logan, Max...It was Crash and scotch. It was Joshua and the smell or turpentine on his shirts and ham hocks on his breath. Just recently it became Leena. At that moment he realized that his life had become and was so much more than was given to him before.

"Wow Manitcore...Never thought I'd hear those routine instructions again..." Biggs chuckled. He noticed Alec in a daze and nudged him in the shoulder. Alec came out of his daze and looked at Biggs his surprise. "You alright?"

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking. It's crazy that we have to live practically in a cage again after bring put in one before."

"You mean living in Terminal City?"

"Yeah."

"Well yeah it's unfortunate, but this world wasn't made for us."

"And they put us in it..."

"Maybe we can have freedom but it's going to take a revolution." Biggs said in a joking manner though Alec took his remark seriously. Biggs, expecting Alec to laugh, laughed. "Enough of these heavy topics. Let's take our bikes inside. I need to do some work on mine."

"Alright." Alec agreed. They knocked on the door and were greeted by Mole who just looked at them and walked back inside.

"I think he'd be front and center if the transgenics started a revolt." Biggs joked. Alec nodded in agreement. Mole defibnitely had issues with humans especially X-5's who resembled humans.

"Nice to see you too Mole." Alec said sarcastically. Mole answered with a grunt.

**NOTE: Thanks for reading. ****More coming.**


End file.
